Recordings
by monsieurdunbar
Summary: imagineyourotp inspired: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to film all the cute things Person B does without them noticing - William's class project option is to choose a person of his choice and record them on a daily basis, learning about their perks and daily doings. William chooses Aelita as his "subject". A drabble series of these two being silly with William's phone camera.
1. Chapter 1

The compressed air hissed and the scanner doors jerked open. Taking a long breather, Aelita quickly accustomed herself to her surroundings after a long time in Lyoko. With light smoke clearing itself slowly, she rubbed at her eyes and stepped out of the scanner.

"Here she is, straight out of a virtual world, Miss Aelita Stones."

Aelita jerked her head towards the voice and as soon as the smoke cleared completely, she found William holding up his phone right at her, a grin playing on his face.

"William, I don't recall you saying your class project was to reveal our secret about the factory," she placed her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

He continued to film the pinkette.

"I want this to be as genuine as possible," he winked at her from above his phone. "Don't worry; I'll cut it out of the final edit."

She rolled her eyes and began to make her way to the elevator as Odd and Ulrich sniggered behind a pouting William.

The four of them entered the elevator and as soon as Aelita pressed the button, William flipped his phone's camera out yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling extremely lucky in having a free period, William prepared for his project more professionally. He covered his phone in a case in the design of a cassette tape that he ordered a few days ago. He also found a pouch for it that allowed him to wear it around his neck – this way he could catch anything whenever he wanted now without wasting time taking the darn thing out. Catching Yumi on the way out of the dorm building, he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Yumi. You wouldn't happen to know what lessons the others are in right now?" he asked hopefully.

"The others? Probably in math. Why?"

He shook his phone and winked at her, "Class project."

"You're actually doing it?" She laughed, slightly bewildered.

"Well, of course. We have to, don't we?"

"It was an option out of a lot of things. I'm surprised you chose this one."

He squinted his eyes, trying to recall the day their class were given the class project choices.

"Oh... I must have only paid attention to this one."

Yumi tried to hold back her laughter but failed, patting William on the back playfully.

"Have fun with your recordings," she walked off, waving bye to him.

"Right, math," he mumbled to himself.

He walked down the under-arches to the windows that revealed math classes, one after the other. Standing on his tiptoes to find the class he was looking for, he hit jackpot at the fifth window. Sneaking a glance into the classroom, he caught sight of the exact pinkette he wanted to find, sitting on the second row from the front. At the back of the room he saw Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie grouped in the corner.

He placed his phone against the glass of the window and started recording. He positioned the camera to face Aelita's direction then let the camera do its magic. He sat down against the wall under the window and waited until their lesson would be over.

Then he heard the bell ring and it sprung him out of his daze. _That felt like a double period,_ he thought, rubbing at his eyes. He watched as students began piling out of classrooms, some giving him judging looks as they saw him on the ground. William pulled himself up and brushed his bottoms and fixed his top. He reached out for his phone and stopped the recording. Deciding to go over it to see if there was anything useful he could use in the final cut, he made his way to the group's usual hang out bench.

With the group discussing about past and upcoming events, or about things that Sissi had recently done, or about Jim's embarrassing doings, William had budged himself into a seat and began to re-watch what he'd recorded. Halfway through the clip, not much had happened, all but shots of Aelita looking unusually bored with her chin in her palm, writing things down in her exercise book now and then. He had to admit though, she did look quite cute looking all bored the way she did – which was quite a weird thought, even for William.

"I know you want to record me twenty-four-seven but I wasn't expecting you to stalk me like that," Aelita cut in, leaning over his shoulder.

"Hey, no peeking at production before the final cut!" He teased, shielding his phone's screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremié had let William use the computer in his dorm to edit some of his recordings. However, he had lost track of time and ended up falling asleep halfway through editing. Aelita, on the other hand, was on her way to pick up her laptop, which she had conveniently left in Jeremié's room.

Opening the door, she almost didn't notice the dark haired sleeping figure in Jeremié's seat. She walked up to William and shook him by the shoulder. No response. Of course he was out. _Movie editing is serious business_ as Odd would say. She glanced at the computer screen and found many images of her – _that's not creepy at all_, she rolled her eyes.

She poked at him, wondering if that would do any good in waking him up. Which it didn't. She sighed and looked around, catching sight of his phone – not that hard to miss due to it looking exactly like a cassette tape with that mainstream case of his. Picking it up, she decided to quickly look through it, curious about the content.

Aelita found videos of her in all sorts of places – the woods, almost all of her classes, on the bus, at the canteen, the wreck room, even in line for the bathroom in the morning (which looked more like a protest with what all the other girls groaning and yelling as they waited).

"You're insane," she muttered, turning on William's phone's camera and facing it at his sleeping figure. "And here we have the resting Dunbar, tired from his stalking endeavours."

He began to stir at the sound of Aelita's muttered narration, to which she quickly stopped recording and placed his phone back where it was.

"Good morning. Ready to do some more stalking?" she went to pick up her laptop off of Jeremié's bed where she had left it.

He groaned as he slowly woke up, a smirk toying around on his face.

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know, I just came in," she shrugged.

He watched her pack up her laptop into its case and put all the cables away. Suddenly springing to life, he reached out for his phone and began recording yet again. Aelita knew straight away what he was doing and gave him a faint exasperated look.

"Really?"

"Well if you're going to _fling yourself _at me like that, I'm not missing a moment of it."

She scoffed out loud. She left her laptop and began to try and snatch William's phone out of his hands as he laughed.

_Last straw, Dunbar. Last straw._


	4. Chapter 4

Jim re-planned the way his swimming lessons would go – this time he would include the older kids to help him out. At the announcement of this, Aelita groaned silently.

"What's wrong, Aelita?" Jeremié questioned.

"Who's a year older than us and a great swimmer?"

"Uh... Yumi?"

"Who else?"

Jeremié then clicked, understanding her. He knew she didn't mind the recordings so much before but after almost getting the factory found out, she had reacted quite negatively. William had shrugged off her a bit too, only filming her when he thought of a good question to ask or if they were in the wreck room.

"Well, we'll be swimming, Aelita. He won't be able to record anything."

She shrugged and they both turned to watch the older kids arrive at the bus just outside the school grounds. Jim checked that everyone was there and began boarding everyone on. Aelita sat next to a window and Jeremié next to her, Ulrich and Odd in front of them. They had saved a space for Yumi and William next to them but Sissi had taken it forcefully, leaving the seats behind Jeremié and Aelita free instead. Yumi sprinted down the aisle to catch the pair of seats before anyone else could take them, while William took his time to reach the spaces.

As he walked by, he glanced at Aelita, sullenly looking out the window. _She's still mad?_ He sighed and clutched onto his phone on the strap around his neck and went to take a seat next to Yumi.

"You guys ready to learn from the professionals?" Yumi chuckled as she leaned towards the gap between Jeremié and Aelita's seats.

Jeremié swallowed, slightly worried, and Aelita continued to stare out the window, completely ignoring the question. Odd and Ulrich looked back between the gap of their own seats and raised their thumbs, grinning.

"You betcha, Yumi!" Odd exclaimed.

They glanced at Aelita who stayed silent, then at William who looked uncomfortable. The rest of their journey was made in silence.

Once at the swimming pool, the older kids stood behind the younger kids that were sat on the bench just beside the pool. As Jim was explaining swimming techniques and what they will be doing in the lesson, Yumi nudged William's side.

"You can't keep this up. You better do something," she crossed her arms, aiming her attention back to Jim.

William shuffled uncomfortably, but he would do it. He knew he had to do something. As soon as the other kids from his year went off to find a partner from the lower year, he went straight for Aelita, who stayed sat on the bench, fiddling with her fingers. He slid down the bench, lightly bumping into her, and he managed a silent "hey" – which she completely ignored. With a heavy sigh, he began.

"Listen, I... I messed up, I know. We wasted a good amount of energy on a return to the past that wasn't needed because I led a group of people to the factory because of my – _stupid – _recordings. I know," he waited for a response, to which there was none, but in fact more of a frown than there was on her face before. "So... here."

He passed his almost unrecognizable phone, covered in a thick case with no openings, and placed it on her lap.

"Throw it."

She finally moved her glance from the pool to the phone then at William.

"I may be mad at you but I won't break your phone for it, what do you take me for?"

He raised both his eyebrows briefly, seeing as that didn't help as much.

"You told me yourself. It's better if whatever's on that phone is destroyed."

"Well you can take out the memory card, not toss it into a pool."

"You're angry, wouldn't that relieve you?"

"I'm not that kind of an angry person."

"But surely you'd-"

"I'm not angry!" she yelled as loud as she could, clutching the darn phone and swinging it as far into the pool as she could.

All eyes at the pool were on them; Aelita breathing heavily with her arm outstretched and William looking warily terrified. Yumi groaned and rubbed at her temple as she faced the others' bewildered looks. Aelita slowly calmed down, lowering her arm and beginning to look flustered.

"I- I'm sorry, that was-"

"Felt good, right?"

Her lips began to quiver – he should be yelling at her this time, _even though his stupid phone deserved it._ She watched as he dived into the pool and searched the bottom for the phone. As he emerged, he made his way towards the edge of the pool where Aelita was sitting, resting his arms against it. William dropped his phone right at her feet and exchanged glances between it and her, an amused look on his face.

"Want to do it again?"

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking completely shaken.

He picked the phone up and pressed on the screen, using it as if nothing happened. He felt her gaze turn confused and he glanced up at her, smirking.

"Waterproof case, twenty Euros, Amazon."

Aelita really tried to be genuinely mad at him this time, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. She opened her mouth but shut it straight after. She then proceeded to sink her head into her hands and began to laugh silently. Taking his chance, William pushed himself out of the water and sat next to her again, patting a wet arm against her dry back, increasing her giggles.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Aelita. Am I forgiven?"

"You're... terrible..." she said between laughs, nudging him every now and then.

"Well, come on, partner. Time to get you swimming," he took his chances, turning on his phone's camera and catching her constant laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Today we will find out what Aelita normally gets to eat on a Thursday," William moved his tray with one hand while he held his phone in the other, filming Aelita who was right in front of her. "Will it be the ravioli or the cauliflower bake?"

Aelita turned to face him, her head tilted and trying not laugh. When it was her turn she pointed towards the pot with cauliflower bake, eyeing William next to her.

"Cauliflower bake it is. I'm more of a ravioli kind of guy," he commented, pointing towards the ravioli pot. "And there you have it," he turned the camera to face himself. "Guys, if you're trying to impress, at least now you know what to get Aelita for lunch on Thursdays."

"Hey!" Aelita called back, her voice in the background of the video.

William laughed and switched the camera off, walking with her to the table where the others were at. As soon as they sat down, he flipped out his phone yet again and placed it against his drink to help it stand. After making sure both he and Aelita were in the shot, he fished out a piece of paper from his pocket and cleared his throat.

"So, viewers have sent in questions – amazing, right? Aren't you glad that so many people want to know more about you?"

"I'm sure these questions were all written by you," she replied plainly, biting into a cauliflower head.

"Alright, but we actually do have one by an anonymous fan. You ready?"

"What possibly could be worse than your classic question: _what's your favourite colour?_"

"Hey, that's a classic, just like you said!"

The group began to listen in, intrigued. William cleared his throat and began to read out the question.

"Aelita, would you like to have a fantastic and breathtaking experience in the moonlight with me tonight?"

He stared at the paper, then at Aelita. He heard Odd wheezing in the background, desperately trying not to cry out. In fact, the whole group were snickering, and he almost couldn't help doing so himself.

"Oh," Aelita stated, trying to keep her straight face but the ends of her mouth almost breaking free from the hold.

"_Oh,_" William repeated.

After a short moment of painful forced silence, the group burst out laughing, earning weird looks from other tables.

"Oh, Nicolas," Aelita choked out between laughter. "Stay a sweet, sweet, anonymous fan."


End file.
